Mother My Mother
by Goodbye Angel
Summary: She held me close, I was glad we had a chance to be together once more. Though I wouldn't say it, I was in fact, thankful.


**_Mother My Mother_**

_An InuYasha and Izayoi one-shot_**_  
_**

I looked to my human mother as she stood before me. She should be dead yet here she was standing before me. It wasn't at all possible but for some reason I felt glad. I was happy to see her, though I tried in vein not to allow it to show. I failed completely with my tries as they were proved to be worthless. My emotions were clear and without any sort of hidden quality. Anyone could see and understand exactly what my feelings at this moment were.

She draped her arms around me slowly, holding me close to heart. It felt strange to be held by her again after all this time. I wasn't sure how I felt. I was happy but yet at the same time was confused and unsure. My emotions were swirled and misplaced. I couldn't make sense of them at this time.

I frowned slightly and looked back at her, into her eyes. I had missed her so much, it had been so long, longer then I could even remember anymore. Life for me had been so hard after she left; I was all alone in the world. I was treated horribly with no form of protection in site.

My eyes closed my body relaxing under her touch. For once in so many years I felt as if I were safe. I felt as if there was nothing left to fear, no more worries at all. I was completely at ease, if felt nice to be able to relax like this. It felt even better though to be held in my mother's arms once again.

A small sigh of content parted my lips and I could feel her smile. She asked me if I was happy and after a moment I gave her a reply. A simple nod was my only form of a response. I was in a world all of my own. I felt no worries, felt no pain, and knew no fear. I never did when I was with her. She was my mother though; I supposed that this feeling was normal. I could only guess that this was to be expected.

I kind of wished that this moment would last forever, but I knew that it couldn't. She was dead and that meant she wasn't meant for this world. It meant that she couldn't stay here for long. In reality, she couldn't be here at all, yet she was. Who knew how wrong and incorrect this was.

My memories of the past were clear as I thought back. Some of the memories were good and others were bad, but all of them ended with my mother comforting me and keeping me safe. She was kind of like my savior, but I would never admit that to anyone, not even to her. It should come as a shock that I'm even admitting it to myself.

The time seemed to pass too quickly as she looked down at me, her once closed eyes open again. She was no longer as relaxed as she had been before and I frowned. My eyes opened and I looked back to her questioningly. Somehow I knew what was coming next though, she didn't need to tell me, but she did though. As if to confirm it was the truth, she told me what I dreaded to hear.

She told me that it was time for her to leave. Her voice was soft and gentle, sad but loving as she told me how she had to departed, that she could stay here with me no longer. My look of displeasure was obvious. I didn't want her to leave me again. We had only just been brought together after so long. Our time together now had been so short, how could she have to go already? I didn't think it was fair, but still I nodded and told her that I understood.

With a soft smile she pulled away, a whisper of her love to me in my ear, her tone truthful. She had always wanted me to know how much she loved me, how she would be so upset if anything bad were to happen to me. I felt good to know that someone cared about me, a half demon. It made me feel like I meant something, something more then they made me seem.

She made it seem like all the bad in the world, and all the hate towards half demons was all just a bad dream. She made things all okay and maybe that's what I loved most about my mother. She made things better.

Her departure though, I wasn't ready for it. No matter how I expected it to be sooner rather then later, I still dreaded to see her leave me for a second time. I wished her goodbye though and she told me that she would see me again once day in the afterlife. I simply nodded my response and after a moment she seemed to disappear.

It all seemed like a crazy dream after a few moments, but dream it may be, I was happy for it. Dream or reality, it made me feel better for once. I was glad that she and I had been able to spend a few more, a few last moments together before this, a real and final goodbye this time.


End file.
